Watching
by Madame Pixie
Summary: Harry watches Ginny and contemplates his real feelings for her. But does she feel the same way? [Finished]
1. Chapter 1

Watching

Harry had been lucky enough to be able to get one of the few window seats in Professor Binn's History of Magic class. He sat there gazing out across the Hogwarts grounds tuning out everything his professor was saying. In the distance he could see the green houses where a particular person caught his eyes. He sat there staring at them for ages, dreaming of what it would be like to hold them in his arms, to spend his whole life with them. The gorgeous figure was carefully planting some sort of magical specimen. She must be in Herbology, thought Harry to himself. He continued to watch her, how he dreamed of running her his fingers through her long firey red hair. Ginny Weasley, his best friend's sister, the girl who was in his dreams.

Suddenly Ginny stood up and walked away from her class and around the side of the greenhouse. She was out of Professor Sprouts sight but Harry could easily see her. She looked like she was waiting for some thing to happen.

Harry saw someone behind Ginny, watching her. Harry knew instantly who it was. Harry wanted to run out of the class and warn Ginny of his presence, but he knew that Professor Binns would not take that well.

So he just sat and intently watched just in case he started picking on the precious girl.

Harry gasped loudly when Ginny spotted the male behind her. But Ginny didn't seem to be as worried.

The fact that Ginny threw her arms around the boy's neck and started kissing him passionately made Harry believe that she was more than thrilled that this young man had suddenly appeared behind her.

Harry suddenly felt violently sick and really did jump up and run out of the classroom.

When Harry made it to the bathroom he was being sick and tears were pouring down his face.

How could she do that?

How could she like him?

Maybe even love him.

Harry truly loved her and he had hoped that she would return those feelings but he had never thought she would do something so un-Gryffindor like.

If it had been anyone else, even another girl, he could accept that, but not him, never could he accept that the girl of his dreams loved Draco Malfoy.

~ possibly finished unless anyone wants a sequel ~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

~ Betrayal ~

Ron had been searching for Harry all afternoon. He had finally found him in one of the toilet blocks. He looked a sight, with red eyes and soaked robes. Ron figured Harry had been crying in pain.

"Is it your scar Harry?" Ron asked in a concerned voice,

"Yes" Harry lied " I saw my parents again and it was a little upsetting." 

Ron gave Harry a little pat on the back "It's ok Harry, let's get you cleaned, we can go back to the dorm and you can get some sleep. Maybe then you might feel a little better." Ron said as he helped Harry up.

~ * ~

Harry woke up later that afternoon after realising that classes were finished for the day. He decided to go down to the common room to talk with Hermione. She can keep a secret and she is always good to talk to, thought Harry as he descended.

When he stepped into the common room, he suddenly regretted waking up. Ginny sat in one of the chairs near the fire chatting happily with Ron and Hermione.

On impulse Harry turned around and fled back up to his dorm. Once safely inside Harry sat down on his bed thinking.

How could he, Harry Potter, have fallen in love?

Now he can't even face his dream girl. Not after what she did.

How could she like that blonde-haired Slytherin.

After all the nasty things he says to all the Gryffindors. How could she deceive everyone like this. He wanted answers to these questions but he knew he could not face her any time soon. So Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and quill and wrote to Ginny.

__

Dearest Ginny,

You are like a sister to me.

We have been friends for a while now and I know you are smart and able to make your own decisions. However, why are you doing this to us. Sneaking around with that snake. That's right I know what's going on. I saw you with him today.

It made me feel ill. How could you deceive us like that. That ferret is evil and he treats all Gryffindors like shit. In finding out about this, you have deeply hurt me Ginny. I lied, you are not like a sister to me, you mean more than that. Ginny Weasley, I love you.

Your dear friend Harry.

Harry felt a little better after writing the letter, and before he could think about anything else he sealed it, grabbed his firebolt, and flew out the window towards the owlery.

~ TBC ~


	3. Chapter 3

Confronting 

Harry sat silently alone in his dorm. He was regretting sending that letter. How could he have been so stupid? He had just given Ginny one of his weaknesses and she would no doubt tell her precious Malfoy. He had just given up his once chance of revenge. But in a way that was good because he could never hurt Ginny. 

Suddenly the door burst open and Ginny Weasley walk into Harry's dorm. She walked straight up to him, and before he could say anything slapped him hard across the face. " You bastard," she screamed "How could you?" she continued " I liked you I really really liked you for ages but you didn't return those feelings. Now I love someone else and just because you found out about it and are really jealous you decide to proclaim your love for me." Harry had never seen her so angry before.

"Then you decide to pay out my new boyfriend," she finished.

Harry sat silently for a moment before regaining his composure. "Why him Ginny? Why him?" Harry asked in a truly saddened voice.

Ginny sat down next to him and gave him a friendly hug. " Why not him Harry?" she asked " I love him, he treats me so nice and can be really sweet."

"But Ginny, Malfoy treats us all like crap," Harry protested " Think of all the names he calls Ron and Hermione, they are so hateful."

" Harry did you ever think that it could all be an act?" Ginny suggested " Before he was even born Draco was to hate Gryffindors and all non-pure blood wizards. It is his family tradition. He despises himself because of the way he acts but he can't stand up to his father, his father is to powerful." Ginny suddenly stopped realising she had just told Harry things that Draco didn't want anyone to know.

" You can't repeat this Harry and I forbid you to tell anyone about my relationship with Draco, if his father found out he would be servery punished. Draco really needs friends that care," Ginny told Harry confidently.

"Not tell anyone, how can I keep this a secret? Especially form my best friends? Plus it is hard to hide how depressed I am about the fact that the girl of my dreams is dating one of my enemies," Harry said realising he had just told Ginny that he dreamt about her.

" He is not your enemy Harry, there are 2 sides, the good the bad, Voldemort and Harry Potter, Draco is against the Dark Lord and his own father, he wants to be good, he wants to be our friend," Ginny commenced hoping that in some way she had convinced Harry of the real Draco.

" Just leave Ginny, I do not need to hear this rubbish, this day has already been stressful enough knowing that you don't love me."

" But Harry I do love you…………"

A/N as you can see I decided to continue on considering 4 out of my 5 reviews asked for a sequal. I am not sure I like where this story is going but we will see what happens.

Please review you comments mean a lot

Pix


End file.
